Normal Girl in a Normal World
by HieisIceAngelNeko
Summary: Kiera Kimiko attends to an all girl school with Misaki. Kuwabara is her closes cousin, but that changed when he and Yusuke led her to Koenma. There, Koenma revealed her a life changing secret. Now she is forced to move in with Hiei.
1. Chapter 1 Here we go

Chapter One

I was lying down on a pink fluffy cloud. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. My hair brushing my shoulders, the warmth of the sun caress my body, and the wind kept me cool. Everything was so serene. My legs were drooping at the side of cloud all relaxed. This was too good to be a dream, which, it was dream.

i Beep... Beep... Beep... /i I groan under my breath, hearing that blasted alarm clock once again. I slam my fist on the snooze button to shut its loud beeping. I rub my closed green eyes to get the sleep out of them. i Another day of school to go through. /i I got out of bed and make it up. I open the curtains to let the light in. I smiled outside. "It's another beautiful day." I lift up my window to let the cool breeze to come in, and hear the morning birds chirp. I did my morning stretch. When I was done with my stretch I hurried to do my morning routines. By the time when I had my hair fixed I heard a holler from outside.

"Yo! Kiera! Hurry up or we'll be late for school," I look out my window to see my cousin Kuwabara and my friend Yusuke standing outside waiting for me.

"I'll be down in a minute, you two!" I ran down the stairs, grab my lunch, and slip on my shoes as I walk out the door.

"Hey, Kiera, what took you so long?" Kuwabara ask.

"Hello, I'm a girl. Girl's take more then two minutes to get ready."

"Hey! What does that post to mean?" Kuwabara yelled at me. I smirk at his remark.

"Girls actual cares if they're clean or not, or look nice; or even dress decent. As for boys, they do not care. Like, at all."

"That's not true! Today took me seven minutes to get ready. As for dressing decent, it's a freakin' uniform!" Kuwabara pointed at his uniform. I looked at all the coffee, dirt, and grass stains. I shiver.

"I swear, boys; like you, Kuwabara, really don't care about i hygiene /i ." Kuwabara look down at his uniform.

"I don't see anything wrong with my uniform." He sniffed his uniform.

"Idiot," I mumble under my breath.

"Okay, you two break it up. We have ten minutes to be at school. We'll see you later, Kiera." Yusuke and Kuwabara turn on their corner of their school, and I turn on my corner of my school. I stopped in front of the gates of my school. Miniko's Tsumaki Academy. This school was an all girl school. The schoolgirls, such, like myself, will have great opportunities to have a great future. With business, scholarships, and our career choices. As for me, I hope to be a famous ice skater, but have a degree as a chef. My dream is to have my own cooking shown one day. Chef Kiera. I can't wait for that day!

"Kiera-chanzu!" I look behind me to see my best friend Misaki running up to me, flaring her arms about.

"Misaki-chan!" Misaki ran into me and we both fell to the ground. She grabs my collar and she shook me about.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't give me that shit! Where is my precious Kiyo? I haven't seen him for days now."

"First off, get the hell off of me!" I pushed her off me, got up, and brush the dirt off of my skirt. "Second of all, if you ever and I mean EVER run into me like that again I'll hurt you. As for seeing Kiyo, he told me that he and his family are in London for their vacation. I thought I've told you this when he left."

"Oh! That's right! He left. I almost have forgotten. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, but you need to lay off the drama."

"Are you calling i me /i a drama queen?"

"Whom else am I talking to?"

"Air."

"You're such drama queen!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, and that's final!"

"God, I didn't know you'd be so serious at times."

"Hello! Who else can be like me?"

"This squirrel can be." Misaki pointed at a squirrel. I giggle at that one.

"A squirrel? Really?"

"Hey, anything is possible." Misaki shrug her shoulders. Just then, we heard the five-minute bell ring.

"Come one, we need to head to class now before we're late." I pulled Misaki by her collar, and we walk together to class.

"Okay, class, for homework I want you to do an essay on the migration of the white sharks. I also want a research paper about why the white shark is so dangerous to us humans." Just then, the last bell for the bell rang. All the students left their classrooms to go home. As for me, me and Misaki met Yusuke and Kuwabara at the front gates.

"Hey, Misaki-san, Kiera," Kuwabara greeted.

"Hey," we said back.

"Hey, Kiera, we have a friend we want you to meet later," Yusuke said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay. Who is it?" Kiera ask.

"Just a friend of ours. Well talk about it after Misaki leaves."

"Oh. Okay." I shrug my shoulders, and looked the other way. Once Misaki left Yusuke and Kuwabara took me out in the woods. I stopped in my tracks when everything went dark. "Yo! What's going on here? Everything is dark now. Should we turn back?" A blue light emitted in front of my face. It swirled in circles. I pointed at it. "What the hell is that!?" I backed up, getting ready to run. Yusuke and Kuwabara grab me by the arms, and push me through the swirling abject. I scream and kept my eyes close. At the end of my fall, I landed on a recliner. I open my eyes to see a desk in front of me, and the chair in front of it was faced towards the wall.  
"Welcome to Spirit, Miss Kiera Kimiko." I looked at the back of the chair.

"Who the hell are you?" The chair twisted, but I couldn't see anyone. I heard footsteps on the floor, walking towards me. "Hello?" I looked around the room.

"Down here, Kimiko." I looked down at the ground and saw a toddler in front of my eyes. My eyes went wide.

"What the hell!" I jump up. "Who are you?" The toddler sigh.

"I'm Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World."  
"Spirit world? What's that?"  
"Spirit world is a place where people's soles go to after death. At that time I make the decision whether or not if they go to Hell or Heaven."  
"Are you saying I'm dead?" I started to panic. I couldn't die so young? What did I do to die so easily?  
"Don't worry, Kimiko, you're not dead. I've brought you here so I can speak with you." I looked at him curiously.  
"How do you know my name?" He walked back to his desk, sat in his chair, and slid a vanilla folder at me. I open it, and my eyes went wide. It had everything single thing about me. From the time of my birth, to what I've done.

Name: Kiera, Kimiko, Michelle.

Birthday: December 25, 1992

Present Age: 15

Grade: 9th

School: Miniko's Tsumaki Academy; All girls school

Activities: Captain of the track team, swim team, cheerleader. Takes ballet and figure skating classes three times a weak.

Looks: Long red hair, emerald green eyes.

Height: 4'7

Weight: 97 ibs

Parents: Unknown

Species: Ice Neko and unknown.

My eyes went wide when I read I species. /I "How is that?" Koenma looked at me weirdly.

"What do you mean?"  
"How am I an ice neko?" I looked at him. He just shrug his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, Kimiko. I can't tell you if I don't know who's your parents."  
"Then how do you have a proof that I'm an ice neko?" Koenma dig in his desk, looking for something. He pulled out a vile that had red blood in it. On that vile it had my name on it.  
"In this vile it has you neko genetics in it. When you went to the doctors to get your blood tested I would send someone there and get your neko blood cells out of it before they check it." I nodded my head.

"But why did you brought me here for?" I ask, looking down at him.  
"Your birthday is just around the corner, and your inner species will be released if we don't take care of it now. That means you need proper training with my detectives. But that also means you need to move out, and live with one of my detectives. Because from now on you'll be starting to feel… murderous." I gasp. Me killing others? No way.

I just nodded my head at him, and lay my hands in my lap. "When do you want me to move?"  
"Tonight." I nodded my head. "Boton will take you back to your place and you pack. By twelve tonight I'll have someone waiting for you." I nodded my head. "You're dismissed." This girl with long blue hair and bubble gum eyes walk into the room.

"Hello, there. You must be Kimiko Kiera?" I nodded my head. "I'm Boton. And I'm here to take you back home and help you pack."  
"How are you going to take me home?" She smiled.

"Glad you ask." She took out this long oar from her kimono's sleeve and hop on it. She was floating in air. I looked at it weirdly. She patted the open space that was behind her. "Come on! Hop on!" I hesitated for a moment, but got up from the recliner, and sat on the oar. "Hold on tight!" Soon after, we were flying through sky. I couldn't help it but laugh. The wind was blowing in my face and my hair flew everywhere. She went through this vortex again, and at the end of it we were above my city. I looked down the ground and started to get scared. I wrap my arms around her waist, afraid of falling. She laugh. "Scared of heights I see?" I growled.

We continue to fly through the dim light sky till we made a landing on the ground. We hop off and she put the oar back up in her sleeve. A kitten came up to me, and it started to rub against my leg. I smile and picked it up. "Hey there, Nayuki. You hungry?" The small kitten meow.

"Aaw! She's so adorable!" I smile.  
"Yes she is. That's why I adopted her." Nayuki's fur color was a silver/white color, and her eyes were a light blue. She had a red ribbon around her neck, and a bell hang on it that had her name engrave in it. I unlock the door, and step inside. I dropped my stuff on the ground and looked around. I walk in the kitchen and poured Nayuki's cat food. I put her on the ground, and stroke her back. "That's my girl." I smiled and went to show Boton where my room was at. I started to take down all my posters and pictures I had on my wall. Boton brought out two of my big bags, and five of my duffel bags that represented each of the sports I was in.

She started to pack all my clothes, and soon after I was done I help her out. "By any chance, do you know I'll be staying with?" I ask her. She shrug her shoulders.

"I really don't know. But whoever it is has to be very strong." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." After another hour or two we've finished packing all my stuff that was in my room, to my bathroom materials. I sigh, glad that we're finished. Boton was laying down on the floor, asleep soundly. I shrug my shoulders, and put a blanket over her so she won't get cold. I looked out the window to see many stars out. I sat on my window seat, lean my head, and fell asleep after I set my alarm to eleven-fifty five.

Later that night I woke up my alarm clock went off. J was covered with my blanket, and I've noticed that Boton left. I shut off the clock and took all my stuff to outside. After I dropped my stuff, I picked up my sleeping kitten Nayuki. I held her in my arms like I would with the baby. She was still snoozing soundly. I smile down at. "Hn. Who said I'll be keeping that animal at my place." I looked up in the a tree where I heard the source of the voice. A man jumped out of it, and on his feet.  
"Um… Are you allergic to cats or something?"  
"Hn. No, but why should it matter? It's just a cat." I glared at him.

"She's my cat. Now, are you here to take me to your place or not?" He return the glare back.

"Hn. Just follow me." He picked up three of my bags, and started to walk. I smirked, and picked up the bags that were left and follow after him.


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Goodbye

Chapter Two

I sat down on my bed, in my new room. I looked at the four walls that around me. Everything was white; too white. I sigh from the brightness that emitted in my room. Luckily I brought my bed spread and other utensils. The bed spread was the color of dark blue, and there were dark purple butterflies imprinted on it. My case cover was the same as the bed spread. I got out my matching curtains, and hung them up. I looked at the book shelf that was already in my room, which I'm happy about. I unpack all my books and put them on the shelf. Then I tact my posters to the walls around me. Once I finished decorating my walls I put up all my clothes in my walk in closet. All I need now is to carpet my wooden floor.

I sigh, satisfy of my hard work. "Meow." I smiled down at my cat I got out her cat food, bowel, toys, and bed.  
"There ya go, Nayuki!" I poured in her favorite cat and dog food. She purred, and rub her body against my legs. Her eyes peered at the food, and she went to eat it.

"Onna, breakfast is ready." I nodded my head, and went to eat. For breakfast it was sausage biscuit. I took my biscuit, and sat in my seat that was across from him. I examined my biscuit closely. "I didn't poison it, baka," he snapped at me. I huff, and took a bite from my biscuit.

I picked up my bag, march out the door, and slam it behind me. Once I got far enough in the woods I yelled. "He's such a… a… hot head! Grr!" I growled, and continue to stomp my way out of the forest.  
"Hey, Kiera-chan!" I smiled at Misaki, pretending not to be mad.

"Hey there, chika. What's hopping?" Misaki started to laugh.

"Don't ever, and I mean ever say that again!" She said between laughs. I smirked at her, but shrug my shoulders.  
"What ever." She shrug her shoulders, and the two of them went to school together.

"Kiyo!" Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him. "God! I've missed you." Kiyo smiled, and slowly hugged Misaki back

"Misaki." She looked up the brown headed boy. She stared into his brown eyes.

"Yes?" He bit on his bottom lip, and then words come out of his mouth.

"I'm moving." Misaki's eyes widen.

"Where? When?"  
"America, tonight." She nodded her head.

"Oh." He looked at her with disappointment in his face.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. Just move on and find someone new to love. I really enjoyed our time together." He kissed her cheek lightly. She shook her head.

"You make that sound like you're gone for good!" He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Misaki, please." He held onto her hands. She yank her hands our of his.

"No!" She whirled around, and ran to me. She lay her head in my chest. Kiyo walked up to me.

"Take care of her. Make sure she forgets me sooner or later." I hugged Misaki, and brought her closer to my body. I shook my head.

"She's never going to forget, Kiyo. How can she forget a person she spent her life with since fifth grade?" He nodded his head. He turned around, started to walk, and never looked back. Once he was gone Misaki cringed and cried.

"He's gone! He's really gone! Forever!" She sobbed in my chest. I lay my head on top of hers.

"Now who said he's gone? It's a small world out here." Misaki shook her head.

"No! No it's not!" I sighed, and looked afar the distance of the road. _Poor Misaki._ I started to walk her back home. I took her up to her room, and put lay her down on her bed. I got a chair, and sat next to her. She held my hand. I put my free hand over hers.  
"Misaki-chan, it's gonna be alright." She sobbed. "You're a very pretty girl, Misaki-chan, you'll get a boy real soon. Guarantee."

"I don't want another boyfriend! I want Kiyo." I sigh.

"Then if you really love him, run to him and say sayonara."  
"I can't, Kiera-chan! I just can't! I've spent four years of my life with him! I can I say sayonara?"

"It's easy, go up to him, tell him you love him and hope he finds love again. Tell him you'll miss him, and you always remember him in your heart." Misaki looked at me with her tear stain face.

"Kiera-chanzu!" She hugged me. "Thank you." She looked at the clock to see it was six-thirty. She got up, and ran to out of the door. I looked out of her window, and smiled. _Get him good, Misaki-chan. Tell him sayonara._

She ran through the parks, jumped over short fences. She fell once from tripping over this stump. She got her skirt and legs all dirty, but she didn't care. She got up from the ground. She ran through the people that walked on sidewalk. "Gomenasai!" She continue to run at a high pace. She stopped in front of Kiyo's house. She saw his family pull out of the drive way. It started to drive on. "Wait! Kiyo!" Misaki started to run for it. Kiyo heard someone call for him. He looked out of his window.

"Mama, papa, stop!" Kiyo's father stopped. Kiyo ran out of the door and to Misaki. "

"Misaki." She breathed in heavily. She ran towards him.

"Kiyo!" She wrapped her arms her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly on his lips. "I-I want to tell you that I love you, Kiyo. I hope you find someone else to love besides me. I hope you'll be happy with your new life." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You, too, Misaki. I love you, too."

"Sayonara, Kiyo."

"Sayonara, Misaki."  
"Kiyo! Come on or we're going to lose our plane!" His mother yell. He smiled, and kissed Misaki's forehead. The two of them said their final goodbye, and that's all that was needed for the both of them. Misaki stood to the side, and watched Kiyo leave, with a smile on both of their faces. Once Kiyo was out of sight, she stood her ground. She looked up at the sky, tears pouring down her eyes. She kept that smile on her face.  
"Kiera-chan was right; sayonara isn't that hard after all." Misaki smiled even brighter.

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like Kiera-chan." Misaki looked back at the road Kiyo left. She turned back around, and walk back home.

"So? How did it go?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I said sayonara." I smiled at her, proud of her for saying her final goodbye.  
"That's great, Misaki-chan. Now there's not another word have to be said with each other. You both can move on without regretting it in sorrow." Misaki smiled at me, and hugged me.

"Thank you, Kiera-chan." I blinked at her, and hugged her back.

"For what?"  
"For being there for me, even at my most hardest moments. Thank you for being my friend." I smiled at her.

"Hey, we're like sisters, I have your back, you have mine." She nodded her head.

I walked back out in the woods. It was too dark to hardly see. I hate to admit it, but I was kinda scared. While I was walking through the forest I could hear tons of twigs snapping, and wolfs' howl. I gasped when I heard another twig snap. I quickly covered my mouth, and ran. I heard something running after me. I screamed, scared that it was some animal or person out to get me. I twisted my ankle when I stepped in hole. I fell to the ground, and yelled. I checked if my ankle was okay. It seemed like it was twisted. I howl, and got up. I started to limp-run as fast as I could, trying to get away from the person. That's when I ran into a tree, and fell to the ground. My head hit a rock, and I passed out.

I woke up later that night. My head pounded from a serious headache. "it's about time you woke up, baka." I stared at Hiei, and blinked.

"I'm not dead?"  
"Are you still breathing?" I glared at him.

"I'm lucky that I'm not dead because I see you ugly ass tail." He glared daggers at me. I smirked at my comment.

"Baka," he mumbled. I sighed, got up, but to fall again, and yell out of pain. Hiei picked me, and put me back in the bed. "Onna, your ankle is twisted." That's when I remember about running in the forest.

"Well, I was running away from…"  
"That was me, onna. I came out to go find you. Koenma will have my head if I lose you." I blushed lightly. My face hot from what I said.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He hn, and around.

"Just get some rest, onna. Tomorrow is Saturday, which will be our first day of training." I nodded my head, close my eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Moment

I felt a wet tongue licking my cheek when I was asleep. I open my eyes, and smiled at Nayuki. "Good morning, Nayuki." She purred when I scratched her ear.

"Meow." I smirked at her. Hiei walked in the room with his usual blank stare.

"We won't be able to start training today because of your ankle. Until your ankle gets full recovery, we won't be able to train." I blinked at him, and smiled. I nodded my head. "Breakfast is ready." He hand me my crutches that was next to my closet door. "Come whenever you're ready." I nodded my head and watch him leave the room.  
"Nayuki, you know what? Hiei isn't such a bad guy after all." She purred, and jumped out of my bed. I crunched my way out of the room and to the kitchen. When I enter I saw this woman with red orange hair, one eye was cover with a clothe, and her free one was the color of the blue sky. I blink at her. She looked at me, and smiled.

"So this is Kiera-chan that I've heard so much about." I blinked at her.

"Um… Who are you?"  
"Mukuro; Hiei's girlfriend." I smirked.

"So the guy actually does have feelings. What a surprise!" She laughed at me and shrug her shoulders.

"Hiei isn't much of a bad guy. He can be sweet whenever he wants to."  
"Hn." Hiei walked in the kitchen, and kissed Mukuro's cheek. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Hiei." I said sweetly. Mukuro smiled at him.

"I'm glad Hiei made a friend."  
"Who said we were friends? Koenma said she has to live here with me, but it doesn't mean I have to like her or be her friend." Mukuro sighed. I looked at him sadly.

"Oh jeez, Hiei, and I was going to start thinking you as my friend." Hiei just looked away.

"Hn. I don't need your friendship." He turn to Mukuro and smirked. "All who I need is Mukuro." He placed his hands on her hips, and kissed her lips softly. She smiled, and kissed him back. My face sadden.

"Jerk." I whispered, and left the room to leave the two in piece. I walked limp back to my room not really hungry anymore. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Who needs him anyways?" I flipped on my side, and looked at Nayuki who was asleep in her bed. "You're lucky, Nayuki, you don't have to face such a jerk like Hiei." I gritted my teeth mad now. She purred in her sleep. I looked at my posters of my favorite Disney cartoon; _Little Mermaid. _"If only I could be like you, Ariel. Live under the sea with no worries, then become human, and find my true love. And in the end we live happily ever after. Well here, there's no happy endings. If we want a happy ending we have to work for it. Not fun at all." I looked at my bandage ankle and rubbed it lightly. "I hope my ankle heals soon." I smiled and nodded.

Hiei and Mukuro broke from the kiss. "Hiei, I believe you should apologize to Kiera-chan. She just moved in, and just did find out she's not human. She's also trying to be your friend." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"She's a baka, and I don't give up my friendship that easily." Mukuro sigh, and stepped away from him.

"I just came by to meet Kiera-chan hoping that you two are getting along, but your not. I'll be taking my leave now, Hiei." Mukuro kissed his cheek, and left.

It's been four weeks since I've moved in with Hiei, and things haven't brighten up too much. My ankle made full recovery, but now I have a few new scars from training with Hiei. I can smell the fresh burning air of autumn; it was just right around the corner. In three months will be my 16th birthday, the day that Koenma said that my inner beast will be released. But do to my training my chances of keeping control is very high now. Even though with the training, I still think I won't be able to stay in control for long. Hiei said I'll do fine, and to suck it up. I usually get aggravated with him when he says that, but oddly enough I don't. Sometimes I actually believe I have _feelings _for him. What a bunch of rubbish. I just wish I can get my training over with a go away, back to my real home. I miss it so.

"Get up and fight, onna!" Hiei yelled at me, pulling me by my shirt collar. I huff, and wheezed. I placed my hand on his wrist, and squeezed it hard.

"Let me go." I glared at him. He threw me against a tree like I was nothing. My back hit against the tree, and I yelled.

"There's no way you'll ever be able to survive or keep control if you continue to act like this." I gritted my teeth.

"Ass whole!" Hiei walked towards me, and kneeled down to my eye level. He took me by the chin and glared at me.

"If you want to survive then you need to suck it in and fight. If you don't I can assure you you'll die out here." I return the glare.

"You can at least go easy on me!" His hand let go of my chin.

"I don't go easy on anyone. Not even a baka onna like you." I growled. I got up, wipe the blood off from the corner of my lip, and charge at him. I was about to punch him, but he disappeared, and he knee me in my stomach. I oomph, and fell to the ground. I leaned on my arm, and tried to pick myself up with the other. Hiei walked over to me. "You're such a puny weakling. You're never going to be able to control yourself or anything." I growled again. I kicked him in ribs, and punched him. He flew back in a tree. He stood up and glared at me. "Lucky shot, baka. Training is over." I glared at him from behind his big old head. Once he was gone, I went back to the cabin as well. Once there, I went to take a quick. Hiei was in the kitchen cooking dinner. I undressed out of my clothes, and stepped in the shower.

"Grr. I hate his guts!" I looked at my scar arms. "I've only started training two weeks ago, and I already have a bunch of scars." I growled, now pee-ode. Once I finished taking my shower, I stepped out, dry my self off with a towel, and walk out the door. I dressed in my casual outfit; blue jeans, long sleeve white shirt, and ankle socks. I brushed out my long red hair, and throw it up in a pony tail. I walked out of the room, and sat at my seat, and ate my food Hiei prepared. After a few minutes of eating my dinner Hiei stepped in the kitchen, took his seat across from me, and started to eat his food. I growled at him. He looked at me with his usual blank face.

"What's your problem?" He asked, and took a bite of his food. I put my fork back down on the table.

"You…" I growled.

"What's your problem you have against me?" He growled.

"Everything," I said, feeling the cold words come out of my mouth.

"Hn. Baka onna." I slammed my hands on the table, and glared at him. I got up from my chair and look at him in the face real closely. He still had his glared on his face. He did the same thing as I did, but this time he got really close to my face. He wasn't even a inch away from me. "What are you going to do about it?" He whispered coolly. I picked up my hand and slapped him in the face. He looked at me shocked.

"That was for the scars you given me and treated me like a bunch of shit." He growled at me. I then kissed his cheek where I slapped him. He then looked real shock. "And that was for taking care of me when I'm down, and preparing meals for us." He shook his head, and went back to his regular blank face.

"Hn. Baka onna." I looked at him in the eyes.  
the table, and slammed me on the floor. He straddle my waist, and kept my arms above my head.

"Shut up. I hate you with all my might, but you still hang all over me. Koenma said that you need to live here, but he didn't say I have to befriend you or call you a certain something." I growled again. I started kick him with my legs. He tangled his legs with mine. "What are you going to do about it now?" He smirked. I glared at him and looked away.  
"Get off me."  
"Hn." He got off of me, and walked to his windowsill. I walked in the living room, and placed my hand on the front doorknob. He looked over at me with the corner of his eye.

"Where are you going?" I growled.  
"Out." I mumbled,

"Hn." I left the cabin without saying another word. Once I was far enough away from air head, I sat down next to lake. I looked in it to see my reflection. One half of me was missing, and the other wasn't. I frown. That's when I started to wonder, _what is my other half? _I remember Koenma say that I'm a neko, but is that it? No it isn't. My other half is unknown. So many mysteries in my life to figure out.

I splashed my reflection and looked away. _I wish I knew what my other half is._ I jumped in a tree and lean my back against it. I closed my eyes feeling sleepy now. Once asleep I was blocked out to my surroundings and into dreamland.

Next morning I woke up in my bed. _I Odd. I thought I fell asleep in my tree? Hiei must have saw me, and put me in my bed. How sweet. /I _I stepped out of bed, and went to take a shower. There was only one shower, and that out in the hallway. I yawned, grabbed my clothes, and to the bathroom. I open the door to the bathroom, but when I did I dropped all my stuff. Hiei stood in front of me in nothing but a towel. I blushed a dark red, and Hiei snarled at me, with a slight blush on his cheeks as well. I yelled, and ran out of the bathroom, and closed the door. "Sorry, Hiei! I didn't know you were in there!" All I could hear was him growling. I got up, and ran outside. I jumped in a tree, and embrace myself. I felt so stupid for doing that. I looked up at the sky. I soon decided to get out of there, and go see Misaki. I jumped out of the tree to go see her.


	4. Chapter 4 Never Before Said

I knocked on the door of Misaki's house. The door open and there stood her mother. "Oh. Hello there, Kiera-san, Misaki is up stairs in her room." I nodded my head, and she let me in. I went up to Misaki's room, and knocked on the door.

"Misaki-chan, it's Kiera." She open the door, and smiled at me.

"Hey, Kiera-chan!" I smiled at her, and she pulled me through the door. "Let's have a girl talk for a few minutes." I nodded my head slowly. We both sat on the floor across from each other. "Kiera-chan, I thinks it's time for you to have a boyfriend." I blinked at her.

"Where did this come up all of the sudden?" I asked, looking at her weirdly. She smirked at me.

"Well, you haven't had a boyfriend since seventh grade and all, and a pretty girl like you should have one by now." I wrinkle my face, and snarled at her.

"I don't need no boy. I want to be a chef, and to be a chef I have to keep my head in the books." Misaki shrug her shoulders.

"More like a cook book. All you do is follow the ingredients." I rolled my eyes.

"You need to know fractions, too." She smirked.

"Well, it won't hurt if you date someone for real. I got it! Why don't we set you up a speed date?" Misaki said excitingly. I chuckled.

"If it will make you shut up, then okay. But if I don't approve with anyone, then subject is done!" Misaki giggled.

"Deal." We shook hands, and made our vow.

"So, why you come here for?" I blinked over at Misaki.

"It's a long story." She smirked, but nodded her head.

"Whatever you say."

Later on at five thirty I decided it was OK to leave. "Bye, Misaki-chan!" I waved bye at her.

"Bye, Kiera-chanzu!" I smiled, and walked away. When I got back home I open the door, and my eyes widen. Hiei lay in pool of his own blood. His kantana was snapped in half, and it lay right next to him

"H-iei?" I asked. I went on my knees, and crawled over to him. I picked his head up, and placed it in my lap. I placed my hand on his chest, trying feel a heart beat. That's when I remember that demon hearts don't beat. I started to shake him by the shoulders. "Hiei. Wake up." Tears started to burn in my eyes. I heard him grumble, and I smiled. "You're alive!" I pulled him in my chest, and tangle my fingers in his hair. Tears started to run down my cheeks. "Thank God." I said. I lay Hiei back down on his couch, and went to find some wrapping bandages, alcohol, and two cloths. I found a tin bowel under the cabinet, and poured hot water in it. I sat on the floor next to him, and ring out the water of the clothe. I took off his shirt, and blushed lightly. _God! I didn't know he was this hot! _I shook my head, and started to treat his wounds with the alcohol. Once I was done I wrapped the bandages around his chest, abdomen, and his arms. I then found another shirt of his in his drawers, and slipped over him. I smiled, hoping he would recover soon.

Later that day I woke up with Hiei holding my hand. I blushed lightly, but didn't bother to move it. I just lay my head next to his, and watch him sleep. _Once he's asleep he doesn't look so tough. _I giggled at my thought. Hiei stir in his sleep, and open his eyes to see me. I blushed, and let go of his hand. "Moshi-moshi, Hiei. How are you feeling?"  
"Hn" He nodded his head. I smiled at him.

"Glad that you feel better." My smile widen just a bit. "Want anything to eat?" He nodded his head. I got up, and went to the kitchen to fix some chicken soup.

Before I went to sleep I've noticed he was running a fever.

I went back to cooking his chicken soup over the stove. Once done I poured the soup in a bowel. I took the bowel and spoon to the living room. I notice that Hiei was sitting up now. He had his shirt off now. He looked over at me, dark circles under his eyes. I walked over to him, and sat next to him. He put the spoon in the bowel and got bits of the noodle, and put it back in front of his face. He open his mouth for me, and I started to feed him. Once I finished feeding him I put the bowel to the side. I looked over at Hiei. He closed his eyes. "What do you want to say, onna?" I blink at him.

"Um…" I wasn't sure if I should ask or not.

"Spit it out!" He snapped at me. I flinch slightly.

"Who attack you yesterday?" I asked, and looked away.

"Hn. That is none of your concern." My head snap at him, and glared at him.

"You heartless little ass! I'm concern for you now! When I got back here you were halfway dead on the floor, laying down in your own pool of blood! And that's all you tell me; it's not _my_ concern!? After I helped you recover you're still an heartless bitch!" I looked at him, my green eyes cold now. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"I don't care what you think. What happen yesterday is my business. It doesn't concern." I started to get REALLY pissed now. I lifted my hand, and smack his cheek.

"After all I did to help you still won't give me any appreciation. Are you that heartless!? I don't see how Mukuro can stand you!" Hiei glared his death one. I shiver. "What is so special about her, Hiei?"

"She's my _lover_!" I started to laugh like I was crazy.

"Oh, I see! You're just in it for the sex! I see it all now, Hiei!" Hiei grabbed my wrist and pin me to the couch. He straddle my waist.

"Don't you dare EVER think that. Mukuro is nothing like that." I turn my face away from he. He gripped my chin, and made me look at him again. "Look at me when I speak to you." I spit in his face. His fist tighten, and he punch me in my cheek. I bit my bottom lip trying not to cry. Tears threaten to fall from my eyes. His eyes glowed red. "I love Mukuro whether you like it or not! We'll always be together!" Tears started to fall from my eyes. "Yes, we did have sex a few times, but I don't see what's the big deal about my and Mukuro's sexual life or why it should concern you!" I stare into his eyes, seeing if I could trace any lie. He was telling the truth. I nibbled my bottom lip.  
"You wanna know why I'm so pissed off about this?" My bangs hang over my eyes. He continue to stare at me with his usual death glare.

"I really don't care what you have to say. But whatever it is, spit out, you baka onna!" I closed my eyes, tears continue to go down my cheeks.

"I like you, Hiei! God! There! I said it!" I lifted my legs to his abdomen and kick him off me. I got up, and cover my face with my arm and ran out of the house, tears pouring out of my eyes. I trip over a stump. I winced, thinking that my I sprain my ankle again.

Hiei sat there, his head in his head. He was confused at the moment. He wasn't sure if he should go after her or stay where he sat.

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking it would help him give him the answer. In his mind he thought of me as a baka onna, but in his heart, he wasn't too sure. He loved Mukuro, but he wasn't sure about me. What was he going to do? First he had to stand up and go follow where I left. He ran out of the door and went to go find me.

I stood up and wince. My ankle burn. I lifted my pants leg to see that it was burn badly, and there were scratches every where. My ankle emitted a bright red color from blood mixed with brown. I realized I tripped in a thorn bush. I started to limp my way in the forest. I felt a powerful gust of wind blow in my face. In front of me stood a 9 ft tall bird demon. I stood scared. I wasn't sure what to do. If I run I wouldn't get far. I went with my gut and yell loudly. "Help! Hiei!"

Hiei heard my cry for help. He started to sprint faster where he heard me yell. He was frighten what would happen to me if he wasn't there on time to save me.

I started back up, but I fell down on my butt. I put my arm in front of my face, guarding. The bird demon took a step closer to me. "Stop! Stay where you are!" The bird demon smirk at me. It took another step closer to me. I looked around me, and I found a long sturdy stick next to me. I picked up and started to wave it around me furiously. "Stay back or I'll hurt you!" The bird demon cackled. I started to hit it in the head, but its powerful beak grabbed the stick and bite down in it. In a split the stick was snap in half. I started to back away, but I fell over a hill.

Hiei saw me rolling down a hill, a bird demon flying down reaching for me. He started to sprint faster, and jump and started to roll down the hill. He grabbed me by the waist and we continue to roll down the hill. I put my head in the crook of his neck, and he put his hand behind my head. We stopped rolling, and he held me close. He was on top of me, and the bird demon land in front of us. Hiei glared at it. I shivered in his grip. The bird demon licked it's beak. "Let go of my dinner, brat!" Hiei held me closer. I blushed lightly. Hiei put me to the side, and he stood up. He glared at the demon, his eyes glowing red.

"I won't let you take he away. I've already lost her and I'm not intending to lose her again." I blink at him.

_Lose me? What does that supposed to mean? _I blink at the back of Hiei's head, and I slightly smile. _He doesn't hate me after all… _Hiei unsheathe his kantana, and held it in front of him. The bird demon cackle at Hiei.  
"The midget wants to fight me with his puny little sword. Don't make me laugh!" The bird demon cackle. Hiei glared at it. He charge for it, and disappear. He reappear behind the bird demon, and he sliced it in half. Blood was splatter everywhere. Hiei was covered in blood, and so was I. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. I stood up, but I winced. Hiei walked over to me. He squat down and held his hands out. I got the message, and I limp his way. I got on his back. He picked up my hind legs, and wrap them around his waist. I place my hands on his shoulder blades, and lay my head in his neck. He kept his hands on my thighs, and he started to walk. He didn't want to run because he was afraid he will let go of me if he went too fast.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Hiei." I breathed in his neck. He bit back a groan.

"Hn." He started to walk faster. I smirked, and I kissed his neck. I was in a mood to tease him now and I really don't know why. Hiei's breath started to quicken. I started to lick his neck. "Onna." I put on my kitty grin.

"Yes?"   
"Stop."  
"Why?"  
"…" No response. I smirked and continue to kiss it. He growled. Once home he threw me on the couch, and walked away, with a tint of pink on his cheeks. I smirked. I got up, and limp to the hallway bathroom. I took of my blood stain clothes and took a shower. After I washed all the blood out of my hair and my body I stepped out. That's when I realized I forgot my clothes. I sigh, and wrap a towel around me. I peek out of the door, and looked left and right before I ran to my room. I sigh, and slid down my door. My hair stick to my waist, dripping wet. I didn't feel like getting my new carpet wet, so I stood up and went to put on my clothes. I put on my blue jeans a light blue turtle neck sweater. I stepped out of my room, and went to the living room. I left my hair ties and my brush in there. I brushed out my hair, and put my hair my long hair in two long pig tails. I sat down on the couch, and sigh. I picked up the bandages I forgot to put up earlier, and wrap some around my ankle once I finished dabbing alcohol on my ankle. I winced slightly, but none the less, I put them on. I looked out the window to see Hiei talking to Mukuro. He seemed like he was mad about something. I blink. I didn't want to be nosey and all, but I couldn't help but watch. Once they were done talking Mukuro slapped Hiei in the cheek. She walked off, leaving Hiei looking down at the ground. I frown. Hiei walked in the house, and I blink. He looked over at me and hn.


	5. Chapter 5 Raji

"What happen, Hiei?" I blink at him. He just hn, and sat down next to me. I hesitantly but I touched the side of his cheek where Mukuro smacked him. Hiei wince, but didn't make a move to smack my hand away. "You two broke up?" He suck his teeth, but nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you care?" He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I shrug my shoulders.

"I really don't know why. Probably because you're my…" I though for a moment to think of a word. "friend." I smiled slightly at the word. Hiei grunted.

"Think what you want to think, onna. You haven't earn my full trust and loyalty yet." I blink at him.

_Yet, he said, but did he mean it? Am I not his friend? _I nodded my head. It was going to take me awhile to get him to like me as a friend.

I sigh, giving up now. There was no way to change his mind. "Even after all I done? That's kinda odd, Hiei. I saved you from dieing." He looked at his hands, and he grip them into a fist. Hiei pined me to the couch once again. "Whatcha going to do now, Hiei? Fuss at me again?" He growled, and pulled my head to his lips. He kissed me roughly. My eyes widen, and I push him off of me. When I did that he pulled my hair. I wince. "What the hell, Hiei! What was that all about? You just broke up with Mukuro, and you're telling me that I'm not your friend. Wow, what a move to do after all that shit." I rolled my eyes.  
"Kiera." I blink up at him.

_Did he just call me by my name? _That was a little shocking to me. Hiei never called me by my name.

"Gomen." I stare at him shock. He got off of me, and walked away. I blink. I sat up in the couch, and put my head in the palms of my hands. What was I going to do now?

"Kiera, all you need is a boyfriend to feel better!" Misaki said happily. We were at our favorite diner that was in town. She had me all dressed up for my 'speed dating'. I was in a-line zebra stripe skirt, and I wore a black shirt with half way sleeves, and it had a deep v-line in the neck. I also wore black open toe shoes. My red hair hang over my shoulders, and it was curled. Misaki smiled sheepishly. I sigh, this wasn't happening, but it was.

A line of boys soon started to fill the diner. I blink. I think there were at least twenty boys. The first boy sat in front of me. He was cleaning his ear with a cotton swab. I shook my head no. The next one was a decent cute boy. "Hello, my name is Kiyuki." I smiled. He seemed like a who had some intelligence.

"Hello, my name is Kiera, nice to meet you." I reach out to shake his hand, but he sneezed in his hand. I was like gross. I took my hand back, and I shook my head.

After awhile I was down to the last guy. He better be worth my time. He sat down in front of me. I smiled. He was actually pretty… cute. He had neck length brown hair and sea blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Raji."   
"Glad to meet you, Raji. My name is Kiera. So, tell me something about you." I lean on my elbows, and entwine my fingers together.  
"I'm into art, skateboarding, biking, and figure skating." My eyes sparkle. He was perfect. I nodded my head.  
"Wow. You figure skate. So do I!" I heard Misaki giggle, and she waved her hand at the waitress.

"Go take them two's order, it's on me." She nodded her head, and skate over us. She took out her pad and pencil.

"May I take your order please?" I looked up at her.

"I don't have any money." She shook her head.

"Someone is paying it for you." I glance at Misaki. She had her cheesy grin on her face. I sigh.  
"Sure, I'll have a double cheese burger with everything on it. And I also like a large root bear to drink." Raji blink at me.

"I'll have the same thing." The waitress wrote down what we order, and nodded her head.

"Coming right up!" Raji smiled, and looked at me.

"Pretty hefty to eat for a girl." I blush a light pink.

"Well, I need the food. I'm too skinny." He chuckle.

"Your figure is just fine to me. You don't want to hurt it, now do you?" My face was a light pink.

Soon the waitress brought our order. I smiled, and took a bite out of my hamburger. Me and Raji continue to talk about our past life and other stuff.

"I start ice skating again next month. Competition is coming up again." Raji comment. I blink.

"I start next month as well, but I'm entering the Olympics' again. I was invited to do so." I smirk. "This might be my third year winning in a row." He blink at me.

"Damn…" I giggled. Once we were finished, he looked over at me. "So, Kiera." I blink at him. "Since this date came out great I would like to ask you, would you be my girlfriend?"

Misaki fell out of her chair. "He wasn't suppose to ask her that yet!" She growled. "Wait till we get home, Raji!" She yell to herself. Ooh, her brother was in so much trouble…

I stare at him shook, but I smile sweetly at him. "Sure. I'll be your girlfriend." He smiled.  
"Great." We got up, and he took my hand. I blush lightly. We started to walk out away, and into the forest.

"Excuse me, but here's your bill." Misaki took the bill, and she sulk. She paid the bill, and she soon left.

Me and Raji stopped in front of my door. "Thank you for a wonderful time, Raji." I blushed lightly. He smirk. He took me by my chin, and pull me to his face. I went on my tiptoes, and wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly on my lips. I blushed a darker pink. Hiei then open the door, and he hn.  
"Baka onna." I gasp, and broke from the kiss.

"Hiei!" Raji blink from between Hiei and me.  
"Whom is this, Kiera?" Raji ask.  
"This is my room mate Hiei." Raji nodded. He unwrap his arms from my waist. I sigh. My first kiss REAL kiss was ruin thanks to Hiei. Raji held out his hand.

"Hello there, Hiei. My name is Raji, and I'm Kiera's boyfriend." Hiei hn, but didn't shake his hand. Raji ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, Kiera, I'll… see you later." He kissed my cheek and he left. I sigh, and glared at Hiei.

"Thanks, Hiei! You just ruin my first REAL kiss." He hn, and crossed his arms.

"It's not pleasant to see you kissing in front of me with your boyfriend." I glared at him.

"Well, you kissed Mukuro in front of me whenever she's here! What's up with that?" I growled. Hiei glared at me.

"I thought you said you like me." Hiei said. I looked at him weirdly.

"That was before I knew you won't trust me. How can I like you when you don't trust me?" Hiei looked away. "That's what I thought. I walk past him, and into the living room. I sat on the couch and sigh.

"Onna." I looked up to see Hiei standing in front of me. Hiei kneeled down on his knees, and he took me by the chin. "Forgive me." I blink at him, but nodded my head.


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Sorrow

It's been two months since Raji and I dated. Hiei and I haven't been talking to each other like at all since that night. The only time we do make contact is when we train. In two weeks will be my 16th birthday, the day Koenma claimed that my inner demon will be released. I'm very nervous about it. I hope I won't hurt anyone, especially Hiei and Raji. Even though Hiei is a pain in the butt I still like him as my friend, but I think there is more in it. That's another reason why I stayed away from Hiei. Of course I liked Raji, but I think I still like Hiei, too. What was I going to do?

I sigh, the early morning fresh air always felt the nicest. Even if it's winter, it still felt nice.  
I sat up in a tree like I would do any other morning since Raji and I started dating. The wind blowing in my hair, the critters would come out, and the birds that woke the earliest would catch the worm before any other. But there won't many bird since most of them migrate to the south. There won't much critters out either besides deer, wolf, rabbits, and some other animals.

I smiled to myself, loving the view of nature. To me it was very calming to my senses. Sometimes when I'm out here alone in the forest I would forget everything that surrounded me. Sometimes I even forget the people I've met and the pain I went through in these past few months.

I heard feet crunching in the snow and I look down to see Raji. I smiled down at him and wave. "Hey, Raji-kun." I climbed down the tree, and stood next to him. My eyes sparkle.  
"Hey, Kiera-chan." He took my chin and kissed my lips softly. My smile turn into a smirk. I broke from the kiss.

"So, what brings you here?" I ask. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to see you. Since it's Christmas break and all, we haven't seen each other a lot lately." I nodded my head understanding.  
"Lets go back to my place, Raji-kun. I don't think Hiei is there." He smirked, but nodded.

Over the time we dated I learn some new things about Raji. Like his age. He is nineteen years old, and he is taking college courses to be a lawyer. I also found out that he's Misaki-chan's older brother. When I found that out I hit her hard in her big o'head. Raji right now is in a career as a figure skater so he can pay off his college tuition before the deadline. Every other weekend he would baby sit for extra cash.

I looked around to see Hiei is no where to be seen. "Okay, Raji, he isn't here." I walked inside the cabin and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and started to watch some old cartoons I used to like. Raji sat next to me, and he put his arm around me. I smiled, and lean my head against his shoulder. He smirked, and he started to kiss my neck. I groan lightly. His smirk widen. He pushed me down against the couch, and kissed my lips. I kissed him back, and wrap my arms around his neck. His hand started to go up my skirt, and he rubbed my inner thigh. "Raji, stop." I said, moaning lightly. "I'm not ready." Raji blink.

"Come'on, Kiera, don't make me stop." He started to rub my mound teasingly. I gap.

"Stop it, Raji!" He started to get mad, and her held my hands above my head, and kissed my neck. His free hand started to unbutton my shirt. "Stop it!" I struggled against his grip, but it didn't work. He mound lightly. He finished unbuttoning my shirt, and threw it to the floor. I was only in my bra now. "Stop, Raji! Please!" I beg.

Hiei was in the middle of the forest training with his kantana when he heard me yell from the cabin. He sheathes his kantana and he ran to where he heard me yelling. He knocked down the door and looked over at me and Raji. "Hiei! Make him stop! Please!" Tears were going down my cheeks. Hiei growled, and he picked Raji up by his shirt collar.  
"When someone tells you stop you stop. Got it!" Raji nodded his head. "Good." Hiei threw Raji out of the door, and he ran. I got up from the couch and ran over to him. I hugged Hiei around his waist.

"Thank you, Hiei! Thank you so much!" I cried. Hiei pushed me off him.

"Hn. Whatever, onna. Just don't let guys control you like that." He wipe my tears away, and held my chin. I smiled up at him. I went on my tiptoes, and I kissed his cheek. He blushed a light pink. "Hn. Baka."

The day before my birthday I was sitting on the living room window seat. Hiei was sitting next to me, talking about what I should expect at mid-night, which was thirty minutes away. I nodded my head. "Hiei, I'm kinda scared." I commented and blushed.

"Hn. Baka, don't be scared. If you let fear over come you there was no point in training you these past few months." I nodded my head.


	7. Chapter 7 Tick Tock

_Ding, _the clock went. My hand tighten in Hiei's hand, and claws started to appear.

_Ding, _The clock went a second time. My teeth started to grow to fangs.

_Ding, _third time in a row the clock went. My eyes went into two slits and they turn into a much darker green.

_Ding, _fourth time was the last moment of my change. My human ears were replaced with two bright red cat ears, and at my buttocks grew my bright red tail.  
My claws dig into Hiei's hand, and blood trickle down his wrist. I hissed at him, and all he did was stare at me. With his free hand he went to scratch my ear, but I bit down on his hand. He still didn't look fazed at all. "Kiera, listen to me, you have to control it." I shook my head.

"I-I-I ca-n't! I-I-It's too st-rong." I whimper. Hiei grabbed me by the wrist, and he pushed me down on the window seat. He straddle my waist, and held my hands above my head. I struggle against his grip.

"Kiera! Try!" I hissed at him again, my fangs were now show. Hiei took my chin and look me deep in the eyes. My green eyes glared at him. He brought my lips to his, and he kissed my lips. I hissed, and I continue to struggle. He let go of my hand, and rubbed my sides lightly. My claws bare into his skin. He didn't even wince! Even if blood trickle down his arms. He broke from the kiss. "Kiera." He took off his cloak and threw it to the side. I blushed a real deep red, and my ears and tail disappeared. He smirked, and kissed my lips again. I wasn't sure what to do, but I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. He started to unbutton my shirt, and my blush deepen.

_Little by little we took off each others clothes and threw them to the floor. We rubbed our skin on each others bodies, and my virginity was taken by him that night. There moans and cries from pain and pleasure, but yet it all felt good. We soon climaxed together and nothing more was said. We fell on top of each others bodies exhausted from our night of passionate sex. I fell asleep in his arms with a mark on my neck, smiling happily knowing I will be loved by the most roughest and meanest boy that I have ever met. But that boy; Hiei, was yet the most sweetest one I ever met.  
All my life I long for to be "normal". No matter how hard I wished for it I know it will never come true. My story was just the beginning and it hasn't end just yet. Read the epilogue and that will be the end of my story, but a new beginning of a new life, a new love, and a new dream. _


	8. Chapter 8 Eplogue

My time, my life, as how I looked back to it I remember all the hard times that I went through. From the time when my parents were killed, my life changing, working hard to make a living, me finding out that I'm a demon, and the night I changed into my neko form. All of it. If it wasn't for Misaki or Hiei I wouldn't be able to live through it all.  
Over the past few years now I figured out that I was a Goddess; goddess of light. Now, here I am, graduated from high school, have a great business as a chef, and two wonderful boys name Haru and Yuuichi. Hiei and I soon got married and we both were very happy. Life was great, it might not be exactly normal, but I'm still a normal girl in a normal world, and it can't get any better than this.


End file.
